Wingless Bird
by Broken Wings-Shattered Heart
Summary: Chapter 9: The crows have come and the prophecy is well on it's way to becoming true.
1. A chance to begin again

Wingless Bird

* * *

Broken Wings: YAY! A Fanfic about me!  
Shattered Heart: Please! This is so not about you!  
Wings: But...My name!  
Heart: Thwaps Wings on head  
Wings: (TT) Fine! Shatter my dreams! Your so Cruel!  
Heart: Evil Grin You know it's because I love you.  
Wings: Really?  
Heart: THWAP!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Characters in this Fanfic (Except My OC), nor do I own any of these places. In fact what I do own is quite useless, but that is besides the point.

Note from author : The OC is not me in any way. I couldn't think of a Fire Emblem Character who could play this role with out completely changing the character herself. So I decided on how she would look, and then I threw in a trait (or two) from each of my friends. (Fanfare)  
And Thus Narya was born!  
OK, I know. That was uber cheesy, but what can I say I couldn't help myself.  
Heart: OH, NO! Wings is taking over!  
...Anyway, I just had to say that. On with the Show!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 A Chance To Begin Again**

The trees tore at her small dress and navy hair, her feet slipped on the moist, mossy ground. Why were they after her? She was only a child. Hearing their yells echoing through the trees behind her she pushed herself to go faster, she became numb to her sore legs and her cramping sides, adrenalin rushed through her veins.

She tore through the underbrush and the towering trees, looking for a place to hide. She ran and looked for what seemed to be an eternity. After several minutes she came across a clearing in the trees. Stumbling she fell face first into a patch of soft grass. Her limbs went limp and her head became dizzy. What was she to do? Hearing the distant shouts draw nearer she began to panic. Go! What are you waiting for! Now! She thought. But her legs refused to react.

Her heart raced as she prepared herself for the inevitable. She squeezed her eyes shut as she was gently lifted to her feet. She didn't want to see the weapon plunge through her body, like knife through butter, she didn't want to see her blood spill from the wound. She awaited the blow for minutes, but it never came. Hesitantly she opened her eyes. There were no bandits, instead, in front of her knelt an angel. The woman was slender and graceful with wavy blonde hair that cascaded to her waist and two great white wings that spread out behind her.

The girl blinked in surprise as the woman studied her thoughtfully, her hand on the child's shoulders. Hearing a loud ruckus from the trees behind them the angel scooped the girl in her arms and took flight. The ground fell away quickly, the wind whipped around them and the ground rushed by in a blurry haze of emerald green. The blonde searched the ground for quite a while until she seemed to find what she sought.

They landed in a clearing much like the last, but in this one they were not alone. Sitting on a broad rock in the middle of area was a man. His kind face was scared and is eyes strong, his shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes, and he too was winged. His brown and green wings stretched as he stood. The woman rushed toward him, speaking quickly in a strange language and cradling the young girl in her arms. The man nodded occasionally and spoke infrequently in the same odd tongue. Then he looked to the Navy haired girl.

"What is your name, child" His deep voice said kindly using a hand to brush the stray hair out of his eyes.

"...Narya" she replied quietly.

" You are safe now, Narya." He responded, "Sleep peacefully I will take care of the scoundrels".

And with that he flew off. The Angel then sat quietly upon the stone in the heart of the clearing, stroking the girls hair and muttering softly. Feeling comforted by the woman's song-like voice, Narya drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Narya awoke in a dark room, sitting up in the soft bed she looked around the area, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She was in a small room, it was simple and elegant with dark red curtains and a large for post bead. She was so intrigued by a painting on the wall that she hardly noticed a visitor slip into her room.

It was a boy not much older than her, he had long blonde hair and white wings, much like the woman from earlier on. He walked tword her, straight backed, and sat in a chair next to her bed.

"My name is Reyson. What's yours?" He asked in a strong voice.

"Narya," She said quietly. "Where am I?"

" The Herron castle," He said, as though it was obvious "My mother found you in the forest, you were being chased."

"Yes I remember, but..." Narya was at a loss for words.

"It's alright, you can stay here until the councel decides where you will go." He said, as though he could read her mind.

"Thank you." she said with a slight bow of her head.

" Rest, and twomarrow I will show you our city."

" A City in the Trees?"

" Yes, now sleep" He said forcefully.

* * *

Heart: Soooo Cheesy!

Wings: They'll understand...

Heart: UBER CHEESY!

Wings: Alright, I know somthings missing, but it'll get better We promise!

Heart: Must kill Cheesy.

Wings: Review, please.


	2. A place to call home

Wings: Hello again! This is part two to the Wingless bird fanfic!

Heart: Obviously!

Wings: ANYWAY! Here's a note from the author!

Heart: a.k.a. the two of us...

Wings: What?

Heart: Just read the profile!

Note from the Author:_ Hello once again! For all of you who thought the first chapter was missing a _

_little something, please give me an example or idea that I can throw in. Or if you believe that it is fine the way it is, please tell me._

_I'm thinking about going back and redoing the chapter(or at least adding onto it), so all advice would be appreciated._

_Thank all of you who read the last chapter, and especially those who reviewed. Your advice was helpful, and _

_I'm going to need more of it to improve. hint hint If my last chapter board you then my deepest apologies, _

_I'm not going to give any excuses because there isn't one. I'm Not really good at beginnings, weather it be essays or stories_

_I just don't know where to begin. So hopefully as the story progresses it will get better and I will improve._

_Also, please excuse my horrible spelling/punctuation._

_Thank you_

_-BWSH_

Heart: And the award for the longest intro in the history of fanfics goes to...

Wings: Shut up and get to the disclaimer!

Heart: Fine!

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine. I own neither the Characters (except Narya) or the places.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Place to Call Home**

The trees stretched their arms out over the city creating a beautiful high arched roof that hid the town below. These plants were not like others that Narya had seen before, they were ancient and tall. Taller than most trees. They seemed to fill the city with a kind of magic that demanded respect and awe.

All the houses were made carefully and in a similar way. They were elegantly built out of smooth stone with two floors and tall windows. The only wooden objects on the houses where the large doors.

When Narya had pointed this out Reyson had stated "It's because we only use wood when necessary, the trees provide us shelter and in turn we honor and care for them." He seemed very educated for one so young, and unlike his mother he spoke the common language all to well.

They spent many hours strolling through the peaceful city, they rarely encountered another being and when they did the Herons stared mouths agape. They were not used to Berocs, especially ones that roamed their city freely. This made Narya uncomfortable.

"Why do they stare?" She asked, turning to the boy. His blonde hair tumbled over his shoulders as he looked at her.

"They are not accustomed to this, Berocs rarely come to our city, and when they do they are normally kept within the castle." He looked thoughtful for a moment, " I would like to meet my sister, would that be alright?"

Before she could answer him a hand lied upon a shoulder of each child. Tibarn stood behind them, his face was calm, but his eyes worried. "Narya, the council wishes to see you now."

---------

They entered circular room, it's walls were made of stone with many windows through which a green light shone. The room gave Narya an uncomfortable feeling, knots formed tightly in her stomach. A long table was positioned at the front of the room. Behind the table sat many winged beings, all arguing amongst themselves. Standing before the table stood a tall richly dressed Heron, with short cut blonde hair.

When Narya and Tibarn entered the man turned around. He seemed kind enough at first glance but when you looked into his eyes pure venom looked back at you. He was obviously not someone to be messed with.

_What's going on?_ Narya wondered. When the other council members settled down an elderly Laguz, who sat at the middle of the table, stood up. His long robes moved soundlessly and his hands gripped the edge of the table as though he might fall.

Looking at the child he called out "This council has gathered today to determine what is to become of this child," He said with authority "She was found two moons ago by Her Highness and was brought back here for protection and recuperation." The winged man sat.

Another man stood. "I suggest we keep her here for learning purposes," He said studying Narya , "We know so little about humans, it seems only right that if we keep her it be for a good reason."

"She is only a child, she needs not pay for her housing, or her food. She must be cared for by an adult and not studied like a specimen." Tibarn said sternly. His caring eyes caught fire as he stared at the man.

This statement aroused more bickering amongst the group. More proposals where offered, but thought better of later on. Half of the group thought it wise to just dump her somewhere, the other half wanted to keep her in the city under an appointed guardian

"She should be raised by one of the locals" a Short Bald Heron said in a squeaky voice.

"She is none of our concern!" Said the Laguz on the end of the table.

Narya stood uncomfortably near the heavy wooden door with Tibarn. She found herself growing board as many children easily become and slouched lazily. Looking up at the Laguz she asked "Sir, Why is this such a big deal? Can they not just decide and send me on my way?"

A chuckle escaped him. "Do you care so little as to what will become of you?" He asked.

"...No, I'm just bored is all."

"As Am I," He laughed. His scared face became thoughtful for a moment. He looked at her for several moments, then took a step forward calling for attention.

"I propose a compromise." His voice echoed across the hall. "I will adopt the girl."

The room went into a frenzy again. The Nicely dressed Heron looked upon the council. "Let Tibarn Speak!" His voice Boomed. The Hall went quiet and The Laguz turned to The Green winged man.

"Please, explain further."

"Narya will stay two seasons here with a chosen family" Tibarn said turning to the elderly man he said "That would suit you Gregof?"

"Yes, as representative of The Queen I believe that would please her. She become quite taken with the child."

"I will have her on the island with me the rest of the year, will that suit you?" He asked the Heron at the end of the table.

"...Yes, If that's the best we can do I suppose." He said sounding annoyed.

"Then it is settled." He claimed.

The man standing before the council stared at Tibarn for a moment. He looked amused, his eyes seemed to dance with laughter but his face remained calm. "Tibarn, you surely do not have the time to raise a child."

"I have plenty of time, and no family. I believe that I can give Narya a good home, and who knows? This may be good for me."

Bowing Tibarn turned and left. He opened the door with ease and held it open for Narya who walked out into the lavishly decorated hall.

"Sir?" She said with excitement, "Did you mean it? Can I really come with you?"

He smiled "Yes, Narya. You can come with me."

* * *

Wings: Was that one better?

Heart: No.

Wings: I wasn't asking you.

Heart: It's not even that long, are we going through a writers block?

Wings: I don't think so, why?

Heart: Rolls eyes Never mind.

Note from Author: _I think this one was a little better than the last... I'm not sure. I tried to add more detail. For those of you that are curious about the next chapter, I will post a sneak peek on my profile. When, I'm not sure, but I'm working on it. _

_I can tell you that Chapter three will take place nine years later when Narya is 16 ( Reyson will be 18 for those of you who want to know. Tibarn will be...Well I'm not sure). Ideas are excepted, and appreciated. _

_Thank you for reading_

_-BWSH_

Wings: Review please.


	3. A New Found Life

Wings: BACK! Did you miss me?

Heart: Of corse not.

Wings: Gasp so... Hurtful.

Heart: rolls eyes

Authors note:_ Hey, everyone. Another Chapter up! I know it took a while but I had to do some research for this chapter. Yes, that means playing the game again and getting to the Serenes Forest. I love that part of the game! I'm also on my spring break, need I say more?_

_...no I wasn't partying!_

_Like I said last time, This Chapter is going to take place years later. Narya is now 16. I would appreciate any suggestions for the story, etcetera. Anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed._

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to My Best friends and all of you who reviewed... oh, and to my little sister who just finished the game and read my fic._

_Keep Reading_

_BWSH _

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

* * *

Chapter Three: A new found life

The sun flowed in golden rivers through the large open windows, warming the room. It reflected off the silverware and the smooth wooden table top. A gentle breeze pushed it's way into the room and began to dance gracefully. Narya sat quietly at the dinner table with her father Tibarn.

"What troubles you?" He asked suddenly.

"Nothing, Why do you ask?" She answered, Looking up from her food.

"You are quiet." He said, "You're never quiet." He laughed a little at the thought, then resumed his serious expression. Narya shrugged.

"Just thinking." She replied casually "And I do _not _always talk." Tibarn let out another laugh. They both knew she always had something to say. Her opinions were strong and she was stubborn. Though she respected the opinions of others hers are not easily changed.

"Well then, what are you thinking about?" He asked with a smile.

"Serenes." She replied. She often thought of the Heron Forest and her friends there. Reyson and Leanne.

"Am I that boring?" He joked.

"Of coarse not!" She laughed "Is it a crime to think?" Tibarn's smile widened, he never knew what to expect.

"Well it can be dangerous." He replied. "But I guess I'll have to over look it this time. Especially since you're to return to the Heron city in a few days. "

She nodded. She was excited about the trip, but also sad to be leaving Phoenicis. For a season she would not return. But would she be sad to leave Serenes again?

"You better get going. You're always late for your lessons."

"Life's to short to spend rushing about."

"Yes, but you'll never get anywhere if you don't move." Tibarn replied. "Now go."

Narya stood and kissed her father on the top of the head before leaving the Dining room. Tibarn shook his head as he watched her go.

---

Narya entered the training field, where many hawks were practicing their aerial attacks. She crossed the chaotic area to a bench where a tall blue hair man sat, fixing a leather strap on his belt.

"You're late." He said without looking up.

"Yes. I know."

"Just because you're Tibarns daughter does not mean I have to condone your tardiness."

"I know."

"So that's a lap." He said motioning to the field.

She looked out at the large field then back at the man. "Gladly."She took off in a trot around the busy area. Zihark stared after her, and laughed a little to himself. He was hired by Tibarn to train his daughter in the art of swordsmanship a month ago. He excepted Tibarns request that he train Narya after a little thought. It was the perfect job for him. It was short term and gave him the opportunity to learn about the area and the people that reside in Phoenicis.

Phoenicis was an island inhabited by the Laguz of the Hawk tribe, so Zihark was surprised when he found that Narya was a Beorc. He had learned the story of the day she was rescued from bandits. He had also learned that Narya had very little memory of her family and of her life before the adoption. So life as a Laguz was the only life she knew.

Narya was a very interesting person. She was hardworking and determined but quite hard headed. She progressed quickly but was almost always tardy. And she almost always had something to say, no matter what the topic.

After a few moments she ran up to Zihark and slowed to a stop. Her face was red but her breathing was normal.

"Tired?" He asked, while standing.

"No, sir." She replied.

"Good," he said handing her a sword. "And don't call me Sir. It makes me feel old."

"But aren't you?" She asked smiling.

"Not much older than your self. Do you want another lap?" He said barely able to hide his smile.

She Shrugged "That depends".

"On what?"

"Weather or not it gets me out of practice today."

Zihark could tell she was joking and decided to ignore the comment. Picking up his sword he turned and began to walk toward a patch of grass that was not being occupied at the moment.

"I can see you're as cheerful as always, Zihark." She said smiling. He smiled back.

"But of coarse, why would I waste my time being ill-tempered, when I could be cheerful?"

"A very good question, one we should ask Naesala sometime."

Reaching their destination he turned to face the blue haired girl. "Enough talk." He said raising his sword. Her face became serious as she lifted her blade.

"Remember what I taught you. If they are stronger, never make the first move. Do not waste your energy on strength. Save it for speed. "

"You never told me what to do if they are weaker." She said loudly.

"That is not the case here. Another lesson for another time."

* * *

Wings: How did you like it?

Heart: goo goo eyes Zihark.

Wings: What?

Heart: Nothing.

Wings: I like him too.

Heart: I never said that!

Wings: Sure.

Authors note: _Yes, I know what you're wondering: What was the purpose of that chapter? Well to be honest I just wanted to give you a taste of Narya's life and the person she's grown to be._

_You might also be wondering : Zihark? Well I just absolutely love the character, and my sister was able to talk me into putting him here._

_He might also become a bigger part of the story and is someone I'm considering for the Narya x ? Pairing._

_I know that I also said that there would be a sneek peek on my profile. I'm sorry that I didn't get to it. There might be one for chapter 4, but no promises._

_Keep reading_

_-BWSH_

Wings: Do too

Heart: Do not

Wings: Do too

Hear: Do not

Wings: Too

Hear: Not

Wings: TOO!

Heart: NOT!

Wings:... Review please.


	4. Too Long

Wings: Can anybody find her, Somebody to love!

Heart: (Slaps Wings) Shut up!

Wings: What? It's the perfect moment!... For...(Music plays) A Song!

Heart: No Singing! You know I hate musicals.

Wings: Fine!

Authors Note:_ In the lead for the Narya x ? Pairing right now is Zihark. I have the perfect story plot for each pairing. OK, Not perfect but o well._

Zihark: (smiles at camera)

Ryan Seacrest :If you wish to vote for Zihark, the number is 555-0103(not a real #), again that's 555-0103. Standard text messaging rates apply.

Reyson: Hey!

Author:_ Anyway, If you really want to vote for either of these characters just message me or review. Or if you have an idea for the story or a comment on anything I should change or throw in, feel free to review. But I'm not a big fan of Flames, I don't give any so I hope not to receive any either._

_Thank you_

_-BWSH_

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine I own none of the characters except Narya. I also hold no claim to "Somebody to love" That belongs to Queen. Or the TV show American Idol. I would also like to apologize to Ryan Seacrest for not knowing how to spell his last name. Not that he's going to know.

Heart: NO FLAMES!

* * *

Chapter Four

Too Long

Tired Narya threw herself down upon the spongy grass. Her lessons with Zihark took a lot out of her. The Training fields had been abandoned hours before and she had practiced longer than she ever had. Her muscles ached and her head hurt. She also felt as if she were going to bruise. She had been hit several times with Zihark's wooden sword because she had forgotten to block or parry.

"Had enough?" Zihark asked as he sat on the ground next to the Navy haired woman.

"Never." She said as she struggled into a sitting position. She had never worked so long or hard in her life.

"That's enough for today." He watched her struggle to sit up. "You're exhausted and in need of rest." He felt concern as she lied back down on the grass. _Maybe it was just to much. I've never had her practice so long before. Did I hit her to hard with the trainer? ... She didn't get hit too many times today, less than usual actually. _" Are you alright?"

Narya glanced at Zihark "Yes, I'm fine. Exercise is good for a person, I'll be better in no time."

"You've never acted like this before." he stated while looking up into the darkening sky.It was a dark Blue just like Narya's hair, the first few stars were starting wink at them from the great beyond.

"Yes I have" She said as she stretched. "You've just never noticed, or said anything."

He looked at her. _I can't remember her ever being this way. Maybe she's right. But why am I noticing now? _

Zihark was a much better swordsmen then Narya. He moved with grace and speed. He struck without hesitation. They often used wooden trainers when sparing. And Brave swords when practicing technique. She was a fast learner and always took the advice given. He expected her to surpass him someday. But would he be here when she did. How much longer was he planing to stay?

Narya peered at Zihark. _He _was the one acting odd. He sat quietly for several moments before standing. Reaching toward Narya he offered her a hand. "Come, I'll walk you home."

She took his hand and he helped her up. Once she was standing they began in the direction of her home. The night was quiet. You could only here the soft whisper of the wind and the far off splashing of the ocean on the cliffs of the island.

"When do you depart for Serenes?" Asked Zihark curiously.

"Day after tomorrow." She replied as she stared out across the rocky landscape. They were reaching the out skirts of the island. Which differed greatly from the center. The center had more grass and trees. While the outer reaches of the island were more rugged and inhabited by more laguz.

"How long will you be gone?" Zihark questioned.

"A season." She said turning her attention to him.

Zihark thought over this for a moment _A whole season? What am supposed to do until then? I'll not be teaching. _He thought for a moment longer, what was he going to do when she was gone. The sole reason he was here was to teach her. Then he realized he didn't want her to go. _You're being stupid. She has to go. Don't get attached to her. _

Narya looked at the light blue haired man. He walked in thoughtful silence. _What is he thinking about? He's acting odd. Is he alright?_

"I won't have you become lazy there. I want you to practice whenever you have the chance." His remark surprised Narya. She laughed.

"Lazy? I'll have you know that I'm very dedicated to becoming a swordsmen."

"You're father wouldn't want to here you say that." He said with a smile. "He only wants you to learn so you can protect yourself if something ever happens."

"I know," She replied with a sigh.

He laughed again. "Zihark?" She asked looking in his direction. He turned and met her blue eyes. "Did you ever... "

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shrugged " It's stupid."

"What is it you were going to ask?"

"...Have you ever felt like you didn't belong somewhere?"

She was surprised when he laughed. It was a deep, joyful laugh that vibrated off the rocks around them.

"Yes." He said "All the time. I never stay in one place for too long. I'm a traveler, a wanderer." She thought about his answer for a moment. "Is that how you feel?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She replied. "In Serenes I don't exactly fit in. Most of the royal family seems to welcome me and so does Aunt Hetria but most seem to be afraid of me."

"I see." He said thoughtfully. "Don't pay them any mind. "

"That's a hard thing to do."

"Just remember that you always have a home here." Zihark said as he kicked a stone with the tip of his boot. "Don't worry about what they think. Be there because you want to be."

A tall castle loomed over them. They had reached Narya's home. She hoped her father wasn't waiting for her.

She looked at Zihark and smiled. He stood tall, his hair ruffled by the wind and his eyes had a far off look in them. He was thinking again. "Thank you, Zihark."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being a friend."

With that she turned and walked up the path to the entrance of the castle. He stood in place for a long time, watching her retreat up the track. Her steps where small and slow. No wonder she was always late. Once she turned to look back, spotting him she waved and a knot formed in his stomach.

_You've been here too long_ He thought to himself. _Much to long.

* * *

_

Wings: Is he going to leave?

Heart: I don't know.

Wings: Does he like her?

Heart: I don't know.

Wings: Does she like him?

Heart: I don't know.

Wings: ...Do you know anything?

Heart:(Slap)

Wings: Whimper

Authors Note:_ YAY! I Updated yesterday, and today. Yeah, I know. I need a life. Anyways she'll finally be in Serenes in the next chapter. Hopefully. Anyways. Don't forget to vote for your favorite, or see them get voted off._

Heart: Review. Muahahaha!... please.


	5. Zihark's Choice

Wings: Guess what!

Heart: ...

Wings: Come on! Guess!

Heart: What?

Wings: It's (music plays) Review time! REVIEW TIME, REVIEW TIME! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! REVIEW TIME!

Heart: You've made a... theme song?

Wings: REVIEW TIME!

Heart: Great...

**REVIEWS**

Sakura Irving: Thanks for all of the Reviews! The Massacre has not happened yet (as I already have said). My Fic is a little off time wise. O Well. I'm glad you liked my last chapter!

Broken Time - Shattered Dreams (Now: Gary is my better half)- Hey sis! LOL, Thanks for the review. Uh... My sister's telling me right now to check out her new fic. It's called Threat.

That'sAUnderstatement: Thanks! Thanks for your vote! (By the way the polls have closed.) I do agree, they have chemistry.

Black Nights: It _is_ a tough choice. Gah! I asked my sisters (I have 2) and they both said that they couldn't decide. But I think I've made up my decision. It's going to be pretty obvious in this chapter if it isn't already. And for those of you who cant figure it out, you'll have to wait and see.

Tootsipopgurl: LOL, I think Tibarn's hot too don't worry. Thanks for the review.

Wings: I love Reviewers!

Heart: ... You're really weird.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Chapter 5

Zihark's Choice

The Shelves formed a labyrinth, a labyrinth of stories and knowledge, myths and history. The library was Narya's favorite room in the castle. It was a place she could escape to. There was always a quiet place in the maze of book cases where she could sit to think or read. This day was different though. This day Narya wasn't there to be alone. She was there with Tibarn.

"How would you like to spend your last day on Phoenicis?" Tibarn asked his daughter. Tibarn sat behind a desk in the back of the Library bent over a pile of papers. Narya sat in an armchair opposite him.

"I don't know. Anything." She responded as she flipped threw a green bound book.

"There has to be something," He said looking at the young woman.

Narya opened her mouth to reply but suddenly Januff ran up to the pair. He seemed to be in quite a hurry.

"King Tibarn! I've been looking everywhere for you. You have a visitor." He spoke quickly. Narya could have laughed at how flustered the young hawk was.

Tibarn smiled "I told you, Januff. Today is Narya's last day before returning to Serenes for the fall, I'm going to..."

"Please sir, "Januff interrupted "It's King Kilva." Januff shot a pleading look toward Tibarn. Everyone knew that he hated Naesala, The sooner Januff could get him off the island the better.

Tibarn looked at his daughter then Januff. "It's alright," Narya said. "I'll wait for you to be finished."

Tibarn nodded. "If I do not finish with Naesala in thirty minutes than wait no longer." He looked sadly at his daughter. "I'm very sorry Narya."

"It's alright."

Tibarn stood his massive form casting a shadow upon Januff who made way for the Hawk king.

Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..oOo..

_What am I to do? _Zihark wondered to himself. _I can stay...but what will I do with myself? _He rubbed his head in frustration._ And the girl...Narya. I can't become attached to her...I have become attached to her. Does she care about me? _"No, She's the kings daughter...you've only known her a month..." He reminded himself aloud._ But I care about her...that's why I have to leave._

Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..oOo..

Narya paced back and forth, her feet keeping a steady rhythmic beat on the tiled floor. She could hear the soft murmur of voices coming from the room. Her Father had a visitor. A Visitor she was not to fond of. Naesala, King of Kilva, The Crow himself. Whenever he visited Phoenicis it meant that he wanted something.

She Had waited by the door to her fathers room for quite a while. An hour at least.

"Narya, Your father told me to make sure you were not still waiting after forty-five minutes." A woman's voice said from behind. It was all to familiar. Narya turned to see a tall hawk woman standing behind her. She was tall with Curly Raven hair and Deep brown wings. Her eyes were kind and gentle, but her voice was firm. It was Takanshi. Takanshi served as Narya's nanny when she was little, she was like a mother to her. She used to play with her and take her to the gardens when her father was busy. She was always looking after the Navy haired teenager.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but Naesala makes me nervous." She said in a hushed whisper. "If only I could..." her voice trailed off but she made a motion drawing her finger across her neck. Takanshi gave Narya a warning look then shot a quick glance at the door.

"I was only joking." Narya said as Takanshi took her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"I know that, sweet." She said still whispering "But Naesala may not." When they stopped Takanshi turned around and Narya saw the shadow of a smile on her lips. "I would do it if only I had the chance."

"We wouldn't have the guts." Narya said with a laugh. "But Januff would." Both girls laughed again.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Takanshi asked.

"No, it's alright. Thank you Takanshi." replied Narya. With a nod the laguz woman left the girl.

Narya walked over to her window and opened it. A cool breeze hit her face and stirred the curtains. Narya looked down at the busy town. Some Hawks were rushing from shop to shop making purchases, others talked with their friends. It was a rustling sea of brown wings and feathers. She smiled as she looked out across the town. It has grown since she had first seen it nine years ago.

A flash of color caught her eye, but almost as soon as she had seen it, it was gone. After waiting a few moments she saw it again. Blue. Zihark had just stepped out of a shop.

Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..oOo..

Narya made her way through the lively streets, nodding at a random passerby now and again. She walked for quite a ways admiring the wooden shops. Many of them sold food, or trinkets, some sold clothes. But unlike a beorc city no store sold weapons, for weapons were in short demand in the laguz nations.

Zihark left the bakery with his two loaves of bread. He blinked in the bright sun and turned west toward his home. As he walked he saw some familiar faces. Though he personally knew none of their owners. That is until he ran into Narya. Or until she had ran into him.

She had sidestepped to avoid bumping into a rather large man and in the process, she stepped on Ziharks foot. "I'm sorr.." She began. A smile spread across her face when she came face to face with the beorc. "Zihark! I'm sorry. Let me help you with that."

"I've got it. It's quite all right." He replied. He smiled at the girl. "What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be packing?"

Narya shook her blue head. "No I took care of that last night. I have the remainder of my day to be as lazy as I wish."

He laughed "As long as you don't get to lazy."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home. Would you like to come for a drink?" He asked before he could stop himself. _You were supposed to avoid her today. Not invite her into your house. How are you supposed to tell her that you are leaving?_

"Sure, I would love to." She said with a smile.

They both headed off in the direction of Zihark's home. They shared a few discussions on various topics, but Ziharks mind was somewhere else. Narya took noticed.

"Are you alright?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her and thought he saw concern on her face, but he quickly pushed that thought away.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied. "Here we are." He said as he turned to a house on the outskirts of the town. It was a small house. Two rooms at most. But it was nice, It's windows were small, with red shutters and it's door was large enough to admit any man.

Zihark held the door open for the girl and then entered himself. The house was poorly lit but had a warm comforting feel to it, it was hard to believe that the man had only lived there for a short while.

Zihark crossed the small room and laid his sack on the table. Nary noticed that it was stuffed with supplies. _Food, water, vulnnary_..._Why does he need Vulnnary?_

"What would you like?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Anything's alright with me." She said looking up from the oak table.

He re-entered the room moments later carrying two cups of a strange liquid. He sat at the table after removing the sack from it. Narya sat opposite from him and excepted the drink from him. She trusted him enough to drink the liquid without question.

It pored down her throat, the liquid soothed her insides and left a tingling feeling in her stomach.

Zihark sipped from his wooden cup without looking at the girl. _How do I say it?_ He wondered.

"Why so much food?" Narya questioned, motioning to the sack at Ziharks feet.

"Supplies." Zihark answered.

They were both quiet for a moment. They could here the bustle of the village outside.

"You're leaving...aren't you?" Narya asked.

"...Yes..." Zihark still didn't look at the girl.

"Why!" She exclaimed. "Why are you leaving? I know you've never been one to stay in one place but... Why don't you give Phoenicis a chance?"

Zihark became silent. He sat tall in his chair looking at Narya, his face betrayed nothing. He stood and went into the kitchen.

_I always knew he would leave... but I never thought it would be so soon. _Narya thought to herself.

"What are you afraid of, Zihark?" Narya asked quietly, but He heard.

Zihark grew nervous. Did she suspect. "Nothing."

"Zihark, I know that..."

"No you don't." He cut her off. "Don't pretend you do, Narya. Your father will find you another teacher. Don't worry about that."

Narya grew angry her face grew red and her hands began to shake, though not nearly as bad as her voice. "I wasn't worried about losing a teacher." She said angrily, "I was worried about losing a freind. Forgive me for being naive enough to think of you as one." She stood up to leave the house.

Burring his head in his hands Zihark sighed.

Pausing in the doorway Narya turned around to look at the man. "Have a nice Journey, Zihark."

Zihark looked up at the girl and met her eyes. They were sad, disappointed even. Disappointed in him. Why had he said that? Was he that afraid?

Then she turned and left. Zihark ran to the door to catch her. He couldn't let it end this way, even if it was for the better. He couldn't let her hate him. By the time he reached the door she had disappeared into the mob outside.

Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..oOo..

Narya lied face down on her bed. She wasn't crying, only cursing herself for her stupidity.

"_No you don't" "Don't pretend you do, Narya. "_ The words echoed in her head. What was he afraid of? Why did he act like that? Then it hit her. That was probably the last time she would ever see Zihark again. She sat straight up. She couldn't believe she had just left, she couldn't believe that she had said what she had. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what he had been through. Maybe he had to leave.

She looked out her window. It' was getting dark, the sun was setting ,casting a brightglow across the sky. _Stupid! So Stupid, Narya! Why did I have to do that! I should have left him alone! I have to go and apologize! But what if he's already left?_

Narya stood and rushed across the purple rugged floor to the door. She yanked it open quickly and let out a startled yell. Standing there was TakanshiHer hand raised about to knock.

Takanshi gave the girl a strange look. "You... um... you have a visitor, sweet." She said taking the girls hand and leading her off. This seemed to have become a habit of the raven haired woman. Narya pulled away from the Hawk and shook her head.

Takanshi looked at her, eyebrows raised. "He says it's urgent, love. We shouldn't dilly-dally."

"I can't... I-I have to g-go to..." Narya stuttered trying to voice the importance of visiting Zihark.

"Well, that can wait." Takanshi took the girls hand once again and started off down the southern hall in the direction of the library.

Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..Oo..oOo..oOo..

Takanshi opened the heavy wooden doors to the library and held them for Narya, who entered reluctantly. There were torches lit along the walls casting an eerie glow upon the worn books. Narya heard a thud of the door closing behind her. Takanshi walked in the through an opening in the maze of books.

"This way." she called to Narya.

Narya shot another glance at the door than turned to follow Takanshi. They made their way quickly through the labyrinth, giving Narya the feeling that the older woman had hidden herself in the library as many times as Narya herself.

Finally they reached the back of the library where Narya had spent the morning with her father.

The moon shone through the 10 foot window illuminating the area and the man in it. Standing behind the desk looking out the window was Zihark. His blue hair glowing brightly in the moonlight. He didn't move until Takanshi spoke.

"Sir?"

He turned and spotted the two immediately. Bowing he thanked her for bringing Narya so quickly. After Takanshi left He stood there looking at Narya. He didn't know what to say. Neither did she.

He approached the girl, and without warning he wrapped his arms around her. Narya's stomach did a flip."I'm sorry, Narya." He murmured, "I never meant it...any of it."

"I'm sorry too." She whispered after the shock wore off. She hugged him back. "When do you leave?" She asked dreading the answer.

"In an hour." He answered. She nodded. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. They stood there for a long time. Neither of them said anything else. The silence was a comfort at that moment. It was a blanket from the reality of there parting. As were his arms.

"Will...Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"...no." He answered after a few moments. "...I don't think so."

She nodded again. He held her closer. _Does she care? _He wondered.

Finally he let her go. "I have to leave now. " He whispered.

She gave him a weak smile. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

He nodded and left. Turning to get a last look at the Navy haired beauty before he parted.

* * *

Wings: sniff...he...he...he actually left her!

Heart: Get over it.

Wings: but...sniff it's so sad!

Heart: (rolls eyes) BWSH is a softy, this won't be the last time they see each other.

BWSH: blows nose HEY! Who says!

Wings: Re-Review please (bursts into sobs)

Authors note:

_Yeah, I know. The transitions were a little off in this chapter. The mood changes too suddenly also. I think I got the Idea of the chapter across though. But you have to give me props! THE CHAPTER IS LONG!_

_Well...longer than my other ones. smiles _

_What's that? Will they see each other again? rolls eyes Well, you'll have to see for yourself, but you guys are smart. You can figure it out._

_-BWSH _


	6. Copeing In Serenes

Wings: Back!

Heart: Are you sure that's such a good thing?

Wings: Ignore her, she's got issues.

Heart: (Pulls out bat)

! Censored !

Author's Note: _Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a while since I was able to write. I've been spending all of my time on an English project. I'm glad It's finally done! Now I have time to work on fics! A New one is in the works, but don't worry, it won't take time away from this one._

Heart: Like they care.

Reviews

Magebear7 : I have notoriously bad punctuation/ spelling.

Sakura Irving: (Sigh) This chapter's not that long. O Well, I think I did better with the "mood".

That'sAUnderstatement: WELL HERE'S SOME MORE! lol

Tootsiepopgurl: LOL! Naesala _is _I have to admit, not matter how mean he is.

Disclaimer :Not mine, though I wish a few characters were.

* * *

Chapter 6

Coping in Serenes

Narya stood in front of the large oak door of the two story stone house, a brown bag hung from one shoulder. Raising a hand she knocked on the door. A resounding echo

reverberated throughout the house.

"Coming!" A kindly voice called. A few moments later, an older Heron woman threw the door open, grey curls coming loose from her bun.

Aunt Hetria was a kind old woman, but also very strict. If Narya put a single toe out of line, Hetria would become very cross. Her unlined face bore no traces of age, but instead wisdom and protectiveness. She was Narya's appointed guardian by the Heron Council.

"Hello, Aunt Hetria." Narya said with a small smile.

"Now's that any way to greet your aunt?" She asked while hugging the beorc girl. For a moment Narya hugged her back. She could feel the comfort of her aunts arms where she had cried once. But she wouldn't need to this time, she was stronger now.

After Hetria released her, she stepped inside to admit the young woman. "How have you been?" She asked, her voice was old, but clear. "Anything interesting happen while you were away?"

"No, but is there ever?" Narya replied in monotone. Hetria wrinkled her nose in thought, something was wrong with the girl.

She studied Narya until she dismissed the thought. _Maybe paranoia comes with old age_. She thought to her self. Turning to face her niece she smiled. " Well lunch is on the table. Come and eat."

Hetria had placed her usual lunch of forest fruits on the table in the kitchen, making sure to place an extra helping of Narya's favorite on her plate. Despite the generous meal, Narya scarcely touched her food. Instead she moved it around her plate with her fork. Her chin in her hand.

Hetria observed the girl for a while, until she had come to the conclusion that she was not paranoid. Something was defiantly wrong.

"What's the matter, child?" She asked placing her fork carefully on the table top.

"Nothing" Narya said, straitening in her seat.

"Then why are you sulking?" The Heron said in an exasperated voice.

"I am _not _sulking, " Narya said meeting her aunts steady gaze. She then realized that she wasn't going to win the argument. "May I be excused? I'm going to go for a walk."

Without waiting for an answer, Narya stood up and walked toward the front door.

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

Walking was a mindless task, it left her thoughts to wonder. She knew it wasn't good to allow her mind to do so, she knew where her thoughts would end up. _I can't believe he left...I never expected him to stay long, but I never imagined him actually leaving so soon. It's for the better, I suppose. If he had stayed any longer...it would have been much harder to let him go._

Narya made her way through the crowded streets of the Heron city. Barely noticing the citizens who nodded as she passed by. The trees beautiful trees that provided shade couldn't even distract her today. Her thoughts belonged to Zihark for the moment.

She walked on for what seemed to be an eternity. She had made her way through the market and the gardens before she realized she was standing on the bank of the Serenes River. Looking around, she seemed to be alone.

Narya sat on a large rock that hung out over the water and removed her boots. Placing her feet into the gently flowing, icy waters, a gasp escaped her. She withdrew her feet then replaced them slowly. Fish darted around her ankles and the sun peeked through the gaps between the tree branches.

This place was peaceful, like all of Serenes. It had a quiet calm about it that comforted in many ways. She closed her eyes and turned her face skyward, feeling the warm sun upon her face. For a moment her mind ceased to wonder and she was at peace with herself.

"Are you going to sit like that all day?"

Narya's eyes shot open and she turned. Reyson stood quietly under a tree hidden in the shadows.

"I never thought you were one to spy." She said crossly as she stood.

"My deepest apologies." He said bowing playfully.

She didn't respond, but instead she looked out over the river. He could still see her face. It was blank. The smile and the playful look in her eye was gone, replaced by a far off expression that saddened Reyson.

What ever had happened while she was away, he would not ask. Not now at least. He could tell that these emotions she had were new in coming. He would wait for the right time to speak with her about it. Today was not that day.

"Would you like to walk with me?" He asked hoping to break the tension.

A small sad smile spread across her lips. "Yes, Reyson. Thank you."

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

Narya and Reyson had spent most of there walk in silence. They both were buried in their own thoughts, the other seemed to pay no mind as the two had wondered aimlessly.

When Narya returned home later that night she went straight to her room and absentmindedly began to unpack her bag. She placed her clothes into a chest in the corner of the room and listened to the rain tap on her window, as a gloomy light leaked in between the curtains.

She felt tired, emotionally and physically. So she barely noticed the yellow envelope fall out of her bag as she tossed it aside. She knelt and picked up the paper, turning it in her hands as she stood. She saw that her name was printed carefully across the front.

Sitting on the edge of her bed she carefully opened the letter. She was overcome by curiosity as a small flower fell into her lap, along with folded papers.

_Narya,_

_I'm sorry, I know I have said this before, but I feel I must repeat myself. I never should have said those things. _

_I wish to apologize for leaving. I would have explained myself and my reasons, but it's so much harder to do in person than in a letter. As I have said before, I never stay any where for long. I do this to avoid making ties and connections. Once I feel close to a person or a place I leave. I've found it much easier to continue living that way, it eliminates the pain. I would elaborate, but my ship is sailing soon, and I need to get this letter to Takanshi before departure. _

_What I wish to say in this letter is that you've been a good friend. And I do not use the word frequently. I know that you'll do great things with your life and I wish you the best of luck in all of them. You have affected my life in a way I'm afraid you may never know. It's better that way. _

_Do not dwell on my memory. Do not think of me at all. That's the last thing I can ask of you. _

_May the Saints be with you._

_-Zihark_

Narya reread the letter once, and then again. Placing the letter on the bedside table she picked up the flower that lay in her lap. It was a Slightly crushed Goldoian Rose. She touched one of it's delicate Blue petals with the tip of her fingers. The tears she'd been holding back then came.

Narya cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Wings: You're making this story depressing!

BWSH: I'm Sorry!

Heart: (In a Straight jacket).

BWSH And Wings: (looking at Heart) What? No Comment?

Heart: (sticks out tongue)


	7. Reyson, Ruins, and Remembering

Wings: ...

Heart: O.o

Wings: ...

Heart: Say something! The silence is so... GRRR!

BWSH: (Rolls Eyes)

Great Reading:

If you like this story, the bird tribes, or just a really great fic, check out Cross Feathers by Sakura Irving. ( I hope S.I. Doesn't mind me writing that. I just love the fic! ) Also check out Threat by Gary's my better half The story seems to have a good plot. If I ever put your name in this new section of my intro, and you don't want it here, review or message me and I'll remove it.

Reviews:

Tootsiepopgurl: Thanks for all of your reviews. You're too hard on yourself.

Sakura Irving: Really? Hmmm... Interesting. Thanks Forreading!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 7

Reyson, Ruins, and Remembering

The morning light spilled into her bedroom window, the bright light slowly waking Narya. It's warmth did nothing to cheer her cold interior. Her head hurt, her heart hurt. She lied on her bed for hours after sunrise. Hetria came by her room several times that morning, trying to force feed her breakfast. She didn't want the food, nor did she want the company. She wanted to be alone.

Narya clutched the Rose, though it was now crushed in her hand. She looked at the drooping pedals with weary eyes. Climbing out of bed she crossed the room to an oak bookshelf on the far wall. Reaching above her head she pulled down a book.

The novel was thick and bound in crimson, the gold lettering on the front was faded, like the story within. It was a worn book that had obviously been read and reread many times throughout the years. The book was the only thing she owned that had originally belonged to her birth mother. She had managed to keep it from falling out of her apron pocket as she ran through the forest that night. It held a story she kept close to her heart. She would not have been able to bear the thought of losing the last thing her mother had given her before her death.

With book and rose in hand, she made her way back to her bed and sat there looking at each precious item. She slowly opened the cover of the novel revealing tiny print. Taking a final look at the blue flower she slid it between the pages. There it would remain, far from sight but never from thought... Unless she were able to take Zihark's advice and forget about the blue haired swords master. Was such a thing possible? Would she be able to go on with her life as though she had no wounds to hide and no pain to conceal. At the moment such a thought seemed crazy, but inside she knew she would forget him, she would heal the best she knew how.

After placing her book carefully on her bedside table, she laid down. She had no time for thought that afternoon. Her eyes shut as soon as her head met the soft cotton-stuffed pillow, and Narya drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

The suds scrambled up the sides of the wash basin as though trying to escape. Narya was preparing to wash the dishes. She was quick to volunteer for anything that might distract her these days. Picking up a dish with careful hands she dunked it into the soapy water then began to clean.

It had been 17 days since she hid her flower in between the pages of her mother's novel. She had been doing her best to move along as though nothing had happened. She was doing well, all things considered.

She stood in front of the basin for what seemed to be an hour.

"Are you almost done, dear?" Aunt Hetria called from the back porch.

"Yes." Narya responded as she finished the last dish. Narya cleaned her hands and made her way to the Woman. She found Aunt Hetria sitting on a bench to the left of the door.

"Come here, Narya." Her Aunt smiled warmly at the girl. Narya did as told and sat herself next to the old Heron, lying her head on the woman's shoulder. They looked out peacefully at the landscape for some time.

"You've changed, child." Hetria said at last.

"...How so?"

"You've yet to tease me." The Heron said, "It's rare you ever pass up the opportunity to crack a joke. You've come back to me with wounded wings, I'm only sorry I wasn't there to shield you."

There was a moment of silence where noone spoke.

"I won't bother asking what's happened to you, you're as stubborn as your father. Just tell me one thing." Hetria said.

Narya nodded.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Narya thought about the question. Was she? She still hurt. But her bitterness was ebbing away, slowly. She was able to go on doing her daily tasks and her tears had gone. She was alright, still alive, still there.

"Yes, I'm fine" Narya said quietly. "I'll be good as new in no time." She kissed her aunt on the cheek and they sat silently.

The only thing that broke the calm was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Narya said, standing. She went to the door and opened it. She was rewarded with a familiar sight.

Reyson stood tall in front of the house, his arms held behind his back. He smiled when he saw the blue haired maiden appear before him. "Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Hello, Reyson." She said with a smile.

Hetria appeared behind Narya. "Hello, lad." She said with a half smile. She had never been fond of the blond prince. He had been "responsible" for all of the trouble that Narya and him had caused in Hetria's eyes. She wasn't fond of the boy.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the eyes of the old woman he began to fidget. "Uh.. I'm going to the old Serenes Ruins, I thought maybe Narya would enjoy going."

Without a word Hetria turned from the two and made her way back to her bench. After a few moments she called back "Be back before nine o'clock."

Narya looked back in confusion then up at Reyson. "Uh... Let's go then."

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

The Ruins were beautiful. What was left of the ancient stone structures where covered in thick ivy leaves, flowers sprinkled the ground as though they wished to reflect the stars that were spread across the sky above.

Narya sat under a weeping willow with Reyson and Leanne, royalty of Serenes. They had shared many interesting conversations that evening, all in the ancient language for Leanne's sake. They had discussed the history of Serenes, the Plants, and animals of Serenes. Unfortunately these were all very dull subjects. Soon the topic turned to what had happened while Narya was away.

"Father has me attending council meetings once a week." Reyson sighed in the old language. "He intends for me to be a grand leader, I just want to make it to my next birthday."

"I've had worse luck, brother." Leanne said. "I've been forced to attend lessons with Madame Schoclair."

"How in the world could that be worse?" He asked with a strangled laugh.

"I have to sew and walk around rooms with books piled upon my head. Madame claims it's what all of the royalty are doing to turn their clumsy offspring into decent members of society."

This pulled a laugh out of both Reyson and Narya. Life was getting back on track.

"What have you done?" Leanne asked Narya.

Reyson's smile fell. He didn't want the night to go down an awkward path, especially if Narya was going through something difficult to handle.

"Just the same old things. Lessons with Takanshi in history and literature." She said.

"I heard that you're studying sword play." Leanne said excitedly.

Narya's stomach dropped. She tried not to look nervous or unhappy but Reyson must have saw it on her face.

"I think it's about time we all went home. Hetria wants Narya back by nine."

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

Narya entered the dark house and climbed the stairs that lead to the bed rooms above. She stopped by Hetria's room to kiss the old woman's brow. Then strait to her own.

She lied down on her bed without bothering to change. She felt exhausted. She had managed to keep her thoughts from Zihark until a few hours ago. The pain of remembering wasn't as bad as she would have expected. The main emotion she felt was regret. She let her mind wonder for a few moments, letting in follow it's old path a few times over.

In the last few moments of her conciseness she looked at the novel. The green leaf of a rose peeked out from between the pages.

* * *

Wings: Is it EVER going to get happy?

BWSH: Yes.

Heart: Unfortunately.

Wings: You're mean.

Heart: No, I just like Drama.

Authors Note:_ I've decided to save the Authors Note for the end of the fic. It looked silly at the top of the page._

_I would like to tell you all about my new fic, It's called Arrows Pierce The Night_. _I wasn't going to post it until next week , but I decided to post it sooner. Why? ... well, because I was curious to see how it would do out there in the Fan Fiction world. It should be up by Monday or Tuesday. So If you have the time, look it over. If you don't like it then I won't be hurt, I wrote it because I thought I would enjoy writing it and someone might enjoy reading. Just no Flames please._

_-BWSH_


	8. Fool Of A Heron

Wings: Reyson!

Heart: Zihark!

Wings: Reyson!

Heart: Zihark!

BWSH: What are you two fighting about!

Wings: We're fighting over who's hotter.

BWSH: (Looks over at Heart with a confused expression)

Heart: (Face begins to turn red) What!

BWSH: (Rolls on the floor with laughter)

Heart: What's so funny!

Disclaimer: Not mine T-T

* * *

Chapter 8

Fool Of A Heron

The king stood in front of two elegant windows, his back to the door, he said that he had something urgent to discuss with his son. This made Reyson nervous, whenever he had something to discuss it was very important and not always good.

Reyson entered his fathers large room. "Father." Reyson said with a bow.

"Ah, Reyson." The king said as he turned to face his son. "Have a seat." He said motioning toward a chair. Reyson made his way slowly over to the high-backed chair, in front of his father's desk ."How are you?" The king asked as Reyson sat.

"...I am well." Reyson said, not showing his confusion. His father rarely asked him this, his father rarely cared.

"Good, very good. How is Narya?"

This question confused Reyson even more. As much as he didn't care for his son, he cared even less for the blue haired beorc. "She is well."

"Good." There was a thick, uncomfortable silence between the two Herons for a moment.

"Our business today concerns Narya, actually." Said the king, not meeting his son's questioning eyes.

"How so?" Reyson asked. Feeling dread settling into his stomach.

"Well, I believe our friend is causing a problem." The Heron stated. This time he looked at his son. "Narya has been spending a little too much time with a Heron noble."

Reyson knew exactly where this was going. "Father, who I spend my time with isn't any of your business."

"That's where your wrong." Said the king coldly. "I'm your father, I don't want you to get hurt."

These words stunned Reyson. _Hurt?_ "What do you mean?"

"I think we both know what I mean. You've developed feelings for this human." The king said calmly.

"She wouldn't hurt me." Reyson said ignoring his father's inappropriate use of language.

"Not intentionally, maybe" Said the king.

Reyson looked his father square in the eye. He knew what his father was saying, he was saying that Narya couldn't love Reyson back. He knew that, but that didn't change the way he felt. Reyson shifted uneasily in his chair.

" Father..."

"How long?" His father cut him off.

Reyson thought about wether the truth would upset his father. _So what if it does? _He thought to himself."Two years."

He stared at his son. "Two years." The king rubbed his eyes.

"I can't control my emotions any more than you can control me." Reyson said disobediently.

The king laughed. "Obviously... does she suspect?"

"What does it matter?" Reyson asked, growing tired of his fathers questions.

"It matters."

"I don't believe so." Reyson said truthfully. How could she know?

"You realize that you're a laguz, you'll live so much longer than she will." The king declared.

"Yes."

"You're a fool, Reyson." The king said shaking his head. "You know what these feelings could mean for you, for the kingdom, yet you remain stubborn. You still love her. If you marry her..."

"...What do you mean? Like you said, father, she doesn't care about me. We're not going to get married, she won't be Serenes's queen! Don't worry about it!"

The king looked angry for a moment. He wanted to believe that she didn't love him, but he barely knew the girl. "Don't make me undo any of your mistakes, Reyson... Leave me now. I have quite a bit of thinking to do."

Reyson stared at his father. The king was worried about having a beorc queen upon the Serenes throne. His hatred grew. All his father cared about was his country, he cared little for the happiness of his family. Reyson knew that Narya didn't care for him, but that didn't change the fact that his father wanted to make Reyson believe it.

Reyson stood, and walked toward the bedroom door. As he pulled it open he paused.

"Narya doesn't love me... I guess it's a family curse. Mom never loved you either." With that he left, his father staring dumbstruck after his son.

* * *

Heart: BURN! That had to hurt!

Wings: Then who does she love? If not her husband?

BWSH: I'll tell you later.

Wings: OK

Heart: I LOVE REYSON! HE'S AWESOME!

Wings: But I thought you loved Zihark.

Heart:...

Author's note: _Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had Arrows Pierce The Night_ _to introduce to Fanfiction, and my end of the year class trip, so I've been busy. I'm not sure how long it'll be until I can update again, I've got a Band concert this week and final exams coming up_ _(Yes I'm a band geek, I play Oboe, Flute, and Guitar!). I know that this chapter wasn't all that good, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. _

_-BWSH_


	9. Compelled To Leave

Wings: OMG! You're back!

BWSH: ... Yeah. Sorry about that.

Heart: I thought you'd gone off and died.

BWSH: I missed you too.

Heart:...yeah. You go ahead and think that.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Chapter 9

Compelled To Leave

Narya sat at the kitchen table staring at her hands, her mind was a thousand miles away. It had been a month since she had thought of him, now that she was, she was surprised at what she felt. Numbness. She neither hurt, nor was she over her loss. She was just numb.

It was like she was rehabilitating emotionally. Her pains where dulled, and soon there would be not but scars left in place of the damage. Scars she would have to live with, but would she mind? If she could go back and change what had happened, would she? He was the only person she could remember losing. Was this some sort of lesson she was supposed to learn? Loss?

Narya's thoughts were interrupted by a hurried knock at the door. Narya sighed, as she stood and went to answer.

O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O

It's white petals curved up slightly and caught the rays of the sun. Reyson stood soundlessly in the gardens at the palace studying a lily. He considered it's beauty a rare sight in the dead garden. He considered this flower a sign... of hope.

The garden had once been the most beautiful place in the forest. Filled with white and yellow flowers that sprang from the soil and Ivy that crawled stealthily up onto the benches and fountains. The once sticky-sweet aroma that had blanketed the area had also disappeared along with all life. This had been an unforeseen surprise for the Herons, to whom the sacred garden had represented hope.

While the news of the dying garden had spread a prophet stepped forth with a foretelling. She told of a newcomer to the forest, a child who's past would haunt her and pain would wound. She would teach a valuable lesson to one, who the future of the herons would depend on. The prophet also claimed that great destruction would follow the child and a marriage between a heron royal and one of beorc blood would take place and bring new hope to the kingdom.

There were many who did not believe the prophecy to be reliable. For many prophecies had fallen false over the years, but six months after the prophecy had been delivered to the people of Serenes, Narya was found in the forest. Still most did not believe and the few who did where frightened. They knew that the destruction they thought was to follow was near.

Reyson did not know if he believed in the prophecy, but his father believed deeply. His father feared the prophecy.

O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O O0o:..:o0O :..:o0O

Three crows stood at the door. Each had long dark hair, and ebony wings, they were almost impossible to tell apart. It was as though each were clones of the other, yet they were all so familiar. There was no mistaking these laguz, they were members of King Kilvas army.

"Are you the Beorc Narya?" One asked in monotone.

Narya stared blankly at the trio before delivering her answer. "Yes"

"You are hear by banished from the forest by King Serenes. You have twenty minutes to gather your possessions." Said one of the impassive soldiers.

Hetria, her eyes were wide with astonishment, made her way over to the door. She couldn't help overhearing what had been said. "What are the charges!" She cried shrilly, pushing her way past Narya.

"We are simply here to bring the girl to the edge of the forest, we don't ask questions, nor do we know reasons. Twenty minutes."

Hetria glared defiantly at the three, unwilling to move or let her charge be taken from her home. The crow, noticing this, transformed. "Move... or shall we take her now?"

"At least let her go home, to Phoenicis." Hetria said a little shakily.

"Those are not our orders."

Narya placed a hand on her aunts shoulder and turned from the scene before her. She walked across the kitchen until she reached the stairs leading to the rooms above.

"Where are you going!" Hetria called after her.

"I see no way out of this." Narya replied, absentmindedly.

With one last glare at the soldiers Hetria turned to follow Narya. She found the girl in her room putting a change of clothes into a pack. "What are you doing?" Asked the worried Heron, "You don't actually think you're leaving."

Narya straightened and looked over at her aunt. "I don't see what else I can do." She said as she grabbed her mothers book from the shelf and placed it carefully in the pack along with Zihark's letter.

"We'll send for your father!" Hetria exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"He won't be here in time."

"Then we'll think of something else."

There was a long silence. There was nothing else Narya could do but go with the crows and find her way back to Phoenicis later, They both knew that. Hetria broke out in tears as Narya walked over to hug the older woman. "It's alright." Narya whispered, "I'll see you again."

Hetria just nodded. "I have something for you." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll go get it. In the meantime, go to the kitchen and find some bread. I don't know when you'll eat next." With that the Heron turned and left Narya to finish her packing.

Narya examined her room, she had always taken for granted the view of the city from her window. With a sigh she took her hidden sword from between the mattresses and attached it to her waist. Taking her bag in hand she quickly made her way down to the kitchen, and dug through the old cupboard for some bread. How much time did she have left?

A few moments later Hetria scrambled down the stairs in a hurry. " Narya, come here." She said breathlessly. "This is for you." She said unfolding a traveling cloak of dark blue, a slight shade lighter than her hair, the bottom of the cloak was embroidered with the most realistic white lilies. "Here." Hetria said as she threw the cloak about the beorc's shoulders. "Now hurry." Narya taking notice of the crows entering her house, realized that her time must be up.

"Thank you..." Narya said, and with a quick hug goodbye, she followed the crows out of her house.

* * *

Wings: No!

Heart:...

Wings: I can't believe it!

Heart: I'm not surprised.

Wings: You're heartless...

Heart: ...

Wings: Never mind. You don't get it.

Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't posted in forever. I've been visiting my father, and his computer doesn't exactly work right. Not to mention I've had band camp, so... yeah, I've been pretty busy. Anyway, the part where Reyson is in the garden, isn't just some random thing I threw in there... well not completely. But anyways thanks for being patient with my story and thanks for all of the reviews.

-BWSH


End file.
